Blindfolded
by Ellie-Anne5
Summary: It's been four years since Tohru has had her memories erased by Akito, and Yuki has been living an empty life. When Yuki is called back from college to live with Akito, Yuki runs head-first into an unusual...situation. Read on to find out! YUKIRU FANFIC *May contain spoilers from the manga*
1. Chapter 1: White Black and Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the wonderful characters ;_;

* * *

**Chapter 1**

*** White Black and Red ***

The white dove flapped away from the window, scuffing its wings up against the glass as if to say 'goodbye' to the young man who was enviously staring at it. He decided to go back to his previous task of shuffling papers on his already neat and tidy desk. Spotless, completely spotless. Everything was a spotless white-as if expressing himself through color or decoration was forbidden. He didn't know which color he hated most, a completely blank white, or a totally pitch black.

Empty amethyst eyes scanned the room for a clock, still not used to the new college dorm room. A plain clock on the space above the door told him that it was time to try and get some sleep. With one final tap of the papers to the desk, the silver headed man stood up - stiff from sitting for so long - pushed in his office chair and took two steps to his bedside. After contemplating that it was unnecessary to get into proper night clothes, he lifted the thin covers and slipped underneath them, turning off the lamp as he made the best of the uncomfortable bed.

He laid there, staring at the bottom of the vacant upper bunk. He could never decide whether he wanted to fall fast asleep, or stay in the safety of consciousness. Closing his eyes could bring the dreams that he had forgotten four years ago, or it could put him in the depths of his darkest memories. Most of the time he would sleep dreamlessly, as if his mind was trying to protect itself from unwanted images, but every now and then he would be haunted by a fleeting memory. He decided that he would take the chance and rest, so hesitantly closing his eyelids he relaxed his sore muscles and whispered the same prayer he repeated for the past four years.

_I hope she's happy._

* * *

His back leaned against the corner of a cold wall - a cruelly familiar wall. A room with no warmth, a room with no light. A room that could either be filled with silence or with the screams of his own voice. It's the room that held nothing but him and a tool used to discipline..._for now_.

He was all too familiar with the anxious fear that rose within him as he stared in the direction of where he assumed would be door. He waited for the silence to end, and he waited for a peek of the outside light to reveal another little boy. He waited for that tool to be taken off the shelf nearby. He did the best he could to brace himself.

But nobody came...nobody opened the door...

He was alone. Completely and utterly alone. He wondered when he would be able to see the light again. If he would be able to see the light again. He wanted to feel warmth. Warmth from somebody he loved...someone that cared about him as well...

Suddenly a small little light flickered from the end of the room. He watched, curiously and almost fearfully. He peered closer to see a little flame settled on the wick of a candle. He was about to stand up and go towards it, but the movement was unnecessary as the little light came closer to him on its own.

Sitting right in front of the boy, the little flame multiplied into four more identical flames. They then joined and meshed into one small little fire-one that you might see in a homey fireplace. The little boy watched in amazement as the light started to dance.

Suddenly it took on the form of a rabbit, and it hopped around some until it morphed into a tiger. The tiger pranced around until it became a sheep. It then turned into a horse, which trotted into a pig. The pig became a chicken, and then turned into a dog. After a few wags of its tail it became a monkey. The monkey hopped around until the fire crackled and popped into a dragon. It then morphed into a snake that slithered about the flames until it grew into a cat. After a few seconds of the fire-cat attempting to scratch the boy, it vanished. The flames danced around until the image of a small little rat was apparent.

Out of all the animals the fire danced to, the rat scared him most. Even the fire-cat that tried to claw at him couldn't compare to the cold and empty feeling the boy felt when seeing the rat. He wrapped his arms around his knees and bowed his head so that he could shield himself from the taunting fire.

Yet...the fire seemed warm. It crackled and popped louder, as if trying to catch the boy's attention. He peered above his crossed arms to see that the rat in the fire had not disappeared, but instead was being held by a pair of hands.

Curious, he unfolded his arms and watched as the hands grew into arms, and arms that revealed the figure of a girl. Was it him or did it just get warmer? The girl took the rat close to her and began to dance a beautiful friendly dance.

The boy watched the girl, with a smile hinting at the corner of his lips. Somehow this fire-girl filled him with joy. He felt as if all of his burdens were lifted off him. But...that didn't seem to be enough, for he felt terribly lonely. He reached out to the fire, yearning to touch the girl, but he pulled back in fear he'd get burned. So he had to be satisfied with just watching. Watching, hoping the girl might notice him.

After a while of being entranced by the fire-girl's dance, the boy was forced to turn his eyes towards the door as the outside light - the light he did NOT want to see - seeped into the room for a split second, revealing the figure of a small boy. The boy entering the room closed the door, and there was silence.

He couldn't hear the other boy, or his footsteps. He wondered if he was moving at all. He was scared. Scared as to what would happen to him. But he was more concerned for the fire-girl...he didn't want her to go away. He stood up, prepared to take the other side to defend the fire - he didn't know why, but he just had to. He couldn't let anyone snuff out_ this_ fire.

He slowly walked in front of the fire, and held out his arms with determination. He could hear a sharp but quiet chuckle from the end of the room.

_You really think you can protect something, how precious._

Suddenly, the boy gasped as a cold hand on his shoulder and fingernails that dug into his skin forced him to fall to the ground with a push. The boy screamed as a liquid splashed onto the fire-girl and she disappeared into the once again pitch black. The boy scrambled over to where she danced last, with tears in his eyes. It was cold again.

_And wet._

With water? He couldn't tell. He placed his hand onto the wet floor and tried to figure out what the liquid was. It certainly didn't smell like water. In fact it smelled like...

His thoughts were interrupted as the familiar creak from the door warned him of the outside light. Quickly he looked down at his hand.

_No, this isn't water. Because water isn't red._

"She's never coming back, Yuki," a cold and heartless voice followed by a chuckle came from the other end of the room_._

The door closed and the boy was left to his thoughts in the darkness.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well, there it is! The first chapter to my first fanfiction uploaded here on fanfiction .net! I would really appreciate any reviews or criticisms, I'd love to improve my writing so you guys don't have to put up with anything too terrible XD Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2: Something Cold and Sharp

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

***Something Cold and Sharp***

Slowly getting up from his bed, Yuki ran his hand through his messy silver tresses. The dream he had had left him cold and empty. It forced him to realize that he would never see her again-his light had been snuffed out so long ago, and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

He took a deep breath of air...ah, the smell of paint and a new dorm room. Just the way to wake up to a headache. He got up from the covers willingly, as if he rejected it for giving him the nightmare, and walked over to his desk. He picked up the neat schedule that was lying beside a cup of perfectly sharpened pencils.

Classes started today for Yuki at 10:00, beginning with business statistics. Of course, the only reason he was at college was because Akito decreed it. Akito decided that he would have Yuki as the next president of the Sohma Institute, so as to keep a close eye on him while he's being useful. Even then he didn't care anymore...he had no decisions in it whatsoever.

Yuki had always been a diligent worker, but now it was the only thing he had to live for. He would work long and hard all day up until the hours of the night to escape pestering thoughts.

He remained an empty shell for as long as he could.

He glanced over at the clock and read 8:32. While he normally skipped breakfast, he had nothing left to do for the remainder of the hour and a half, and he'd rather find something quick before his mind wanders to the dream from the previous night.

Yuki quickly slipped into a white button up shirt and a pair of crisp dark jeans and headed to the mirror above a small white dresser. The mirror revealed a tall, lean figure, with a mass of silver bed head and amethyst eyes that seemed desperate for a ray of light.

He looked over the features of his face that had sharpened with age and figured that he would do a quick shave before he left. All in all, Yuki still looked like the Yuki from four years ago. Though his chest was broader and his face sharper, he still looked very much like a gentle prince.

Finally he walked out of the door, locking it quietly, and slowly went down the stairs towards the cafeteria, concentrating solely on the sound his footsteps made. He was grateful that the stairs were made of concrete, for any kind of sound would echo loudly making it easier to distract himself.

Halfway down the long set of stairs Yuki heard another pair of footsteps coming from above. He turned his head to see a tall female with long caramel hair and big puffy blue bows.

"Oh _hi_ Yuki-sama...I didn't know that you were going to this college!"

"Hello Motoko-san," the silver haired man gently said, with a small friendly smile on his lips.

It had been a while since he had seen the president of the _Prince Yuki_ fan-club. She hadn't changed much-still kept to her regular hairstyle and bows, and still had her air of confidence and femininity about her.

"Are you headed to the cafeteria?" he continued.

"Yes I am!" Motoko hastily replied. "Yuki-sama, would you join me?"

Light ashen brown eyes batted his way, as a pink blush spread through her cheeks.

"Of course Motoko-san".

* * *

_Oh Yuki-sama, I had only hoped I would see you here. It was only a roll of the dice that you'd go to this school, but I'm so glad I chose to be here._

Motoko's eyes sparkled with delight as she walked beside her prince. She was rather shy, but here and there she would pipe up with something to share with him - an old memory of Kaibara High or a thought that provoked her the other day that reminded her of him. It was a peaceful chat, and she treasured every second of it.

She did notice however that a certain little _brunette_ wasn't with him.

And that just made it all the better.

During high school, she could never beat _that_ girl in the battle for _her_ prince.

_I deserved Prince Yuki more than she did...I loved him first! I was the president of the Prince Yuki fan club-I'm the true princess here!_

But with her out of the way...everything would be fine. She could see her prince freely, without having to worry about some stupid girl trying to take him away.

They finally reached the cafeteria, and Yuki being the gentleman, found a small table for them to sit at while she got a plate and gathered food for herself. Of course she only took low calorie and whole grain foods for her breakfast - she'd get no where in impressing her prince by eating junk. Yuck.

Motoko stepped over to the table where Yuki was at and set her plate down quietly, and waited patiently to eat her breakfast as Yuki excused himself to go get his. Oh yes, manners meant everything right now.

_It's like a dream._

Being able to sit at the same table and share breakfast with The Prince.

_He means everything to me and I can finally be a part of his life this year. It's just me and him this time._

Yuki sat gracefully at the table with his small plate of food, interrupting Motoko's daydreams.

"Motoko-san, you didn't have to wait for me," Yuki softly spoke.

"Oh, but I wanted to wait for you, Yuki-sama" Motoko replied with a smile and a blush.

They ate quietly, without much conversation.

_I must think of something to say...I don't want him to think that I'm a boring girl...but what could I possibly say to the Prince?_

_I bet that if it weren't for that cursed girl, It'd be more natural for me to talk to him. It's her fault I didn't get to spend any time with him during high school._

"So, Yuki-sama, where's that girl...Honda Tohru, was it?"

She didn't actually mean for it to slip out. In fact, she'd rather talk about ANYTHING other than that girl, but it was what was on her mind.

Yuki stopped all motion, and that didn't go unnoticed by Motoko.

His expression was that a mixture of...shock and...was that...sadness?

She realized that she hadn't seen such emotion come from the Prince before.

_That stupid girl._

"Miss...Miss Honda?" his voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Uh, yes, I haven't seen her around lately, I was just curious." She tried to keep up her polite and friendly manner.

"She's...she's gone now. She left a long time ago." His eyes became empty and void of emotion once again.

_She left?_

_This is a good thing right? I'm better than she is! I can protect my Prince much better than she ever could!_

"Well good riddance." The sentence wasn't meant to have slipped from her mouth, but she said it and now it hung in the air like a dead weight.

"Excuse me?" Yuki questioned with an _ever_ so slight bitter tone. Perhaps he heard her incorrectly.

"Uh, well, what I mean to say is that she was...she was _using_ you Yuki-sama." She quickly made up. "It troubled me so deeply to see of the harm she was doing you..." She glanced up at his face to check for any sign of emotion.

"Using your popularity to gain her own status, such a shame..." she continued with an attempt to look regretful.

"And yet, she...she only _truly_ loved Kyo-sama." She didn't know where she was going with this, all she wanted was to distort his image of this girl as much as she could.

"And then she left you like this..."

_This is my chance, my chance to become Yuki-sama's princess!_

"But it's alright Yuki-sama, at least there are people that actually care! Like me! I will stand by your side no matter what happens and-"

"Motoko-san." Yuki smoothly interrupted her.

"What do you have against Honda-san?" His voice was calm and quiet, just like it had been before-however, it was cold and close to something sharp.

"N-nothing, Yuki-sama!" Motoko stammered, caught off guard by his cool but calm glare. "It's just that...it's just that I want to protect you! I want to protect you from that _stupid_ girl-"

"Miss Honda was the most humble and honest girl I know. She always put people's thoughts before her own, and was kind to everyone, even the lowest of beings."

_The lowest of beings? What the heck was that supposed to mean?_

"But Yuki-sama!" Motoko desperately tried to save the conversation.

_Why is he getting so upset over that Honda girl? She left him!_

"Excuse me Motoko-san, I'm afraid I have to be ready for business statistics."

_Yuki has never said my name so coldly..._

He swiftly got up and left the table, leaving Motoko in a miserable mess.

* * *

**Well, that was the seconds chapter~! *Sigh* Poor Yuki doesn't seem to have it in for him. Ah well, maybe something good will happen in the next few chapters~ Hope you all enjoyed it ;) Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: White as a Lab Coat

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**White as a Lab Coat**

"_Miss Honda was the most humble and honest girl I know. She always put people's thoughts before her own, and was kind to everyone, even the lowest of beings."_

"_Was."_

Yuki's own words rung in his ears over and over until he exhausted himself from the memory.

"_Was"_

It hurt. Knowing that he had to have said it like that. He didn't want that sentence to be past tense. He wanted her with him _now_, in the _present_.

He walked up the white staircase that smelled strongly of paint. This time he paid no attention to his footsteps, his mind focused completely on the thoughts he didn't want to have anything to do with.

_Shouldn't I be happy? Happy that she's not here? Because no one would be capable of being happy with us. She wouldn't be able to truly live if she was bound by the Sohma family._

He couldn't help but remember her smile. That bright and loving smile. Oh how he misses it.

_I hope she still wears that smile. _

Yuki reached for his keys that clattered against the doorknob as he unlocked his door. He stepped inside the colorless dorm, not really sure what to do. He didn't want to sleep in fear of another nightmare, but he didn't want to sit around leisurely and wait for more thoughts to pester him. At times like this he would attend to the secret b-

"_Those leeks we picked were delicious! Are you planting something new?"_

"Yes, strawberries."

"_Really? I can't wait, I love strawberries!"_

Time for class. _Now_.

Yuki bent down to pick up the thin briefcase underneath his desk and slipped out the room before locking it. Then he set out to search the campus for his first class.

* * *

Yuki stepped into a large room filled with several students sitting among raised rows of connected desks and chairs. He decided to go sit somewhere close to the front, so it'd be easier to concentrate on what the professor was saying.

Finally settling down in the second row up, next to a few empty seats, he gently set his briefcase on the desk and took out a pen and a couple of loose leaf papers. Now he just had to wait for the lecture to begin.

And that was the worst part.

Yuki sat quietly while his eyes roamed the room, looking for something - anything - to distract himself with. He looked up at the high ceiling, then down and the carpeted floor. He looked towards the teacher's small desk in the middle of the front of the room. It was almost as neat as the one in his dorm, only this one had a few multi colored folders. Much more color than he would allow himself to have.

He looked around some more, and even observed a few of his classmates. None of which looked familiar to him, and none of them really stood out either. Mostly boys, and most with an air of success about them - as if they were destined for greatness since birth. Much unlike Yuki who was cursed since birth.

Time passed by quickly, and the tall, brown-haired professor sporting an orange sweatshirt and and thick rimmed glasses stepped in. He quickly paced over to his desk, which then he briefly introduced himself to the class and wasted no time beginning the lecture.

Yuki did his best to pay attention. It was the easiest lecture of the year - running over the basics and reviewing the things that should have already been known. Even so, Yuki's mind began to wander off somewhere else, somewhere he had been trying all day to avoid.

But failed miserably.

"_Well I hope you didn't bore her with too many details," a slightly aggravated Yuki said. _

"_She seemed interested..." _

"_It's okay, it was a very nice story...Prince...Yuki" _

Why couldn't he just stop? Why can't he just block the one happy part of his life out so he didn't have to miss it...?

And yet, he was glad. Glad that he could meet her. To befriend her. To know that someone like her still exists...

He was glad that he hadn't forgotten her...

_Even though she's forgotten me._

Yuki sighed internally, and looked at his simple notes, and then back to the board behind the professor. He just couldn't concentrate.

He let his eyes wander around his desk, as flashes of a certain brunette popped in and out of his head.

_A yellow ribbon, and a red hat..._

Yuki remembered when they first met as children. He remembered the time when he realized that the little girl he saved so long ago was also the girl he accidentally fell in love with.

Another internal sigh.

Why did he have feelings for her then? Why did he still hold the same feelings for her even now?

_Because you can't forget the love she showed you - the only kindness you ever received. And then you tried to return the favor and ended up falling in love with her. _

Briefly closing his eyes, Yuki remembered once trying to cover up his love for her in denial, knowing that they could never be together. He told himself that he loved her as a mother figure, that she had shown him kindness that a mother would.

When he did that, it seemed to have hurt worse. It was like he was telling himself that there was no chance for him with her...which, there wasn't. But it hurt having to admit that.

Even if Akito would have allowed them to be together...he had no doubt that she could love someone with a curse, but whether or not she would be happy was the problem.

_Who could be happy trying to live with that?_

He slowly opened his empty eyes, catching a glimpse of a white coat. Something that looks like what a scientist would wear. Or a doctor.

He turned to look at the figure that had passed by him. He was tall and the white coat looked very natural on him, as if he had been wearing it his whole life. He had black hair, and as far as Yuki could see, it covered his left eye.

He talked to the professor quietly, slightly aggravating the teacher as his lecture was disturbed. The professor excused him, and the man in the white coat turned to look at Yuki.

"Yuki, we need to go."

Yuki didn't bother questioning his intentions right away, and instead, gathered his things quietly and left with the doctor. Yuki guided the man up the stairs and unlocked his dorm room quickly.

"Pack up your things," the man ordered calmly but sternly without explanation.

"Hatori, what is the meaning of this?"

* * *

"Akito wants you to live at the Sohma residence again," Hatori briefly explained to the silver haired man that was sitting next to him in the black car.

Yuki, with his elbow propped on the small ledge of the car door, looked out the window to see the green trees and bushes pass by in a blur.

What was he supposed to say to that? No? _If only. _

He remained still as he wished silently that he could be one of the people walking along the sidewalk as the car zoomed by. Being anyone would be better than being himself right now.

_Living in the Sohma house again...?_ He couldn't imagine it. He was tempted to pinch himself, just to check to see if it was some nightmare again.

Nope. It was real. And now there was a dark bruise on his upper arm, he was sure.

He decided to not think about it as best as he could, and concentrated on the scenery outside the window. Hatori remained silent while steering the wheel.

A few painfully quiet moments passed by and then they slowed to a stop in front of a large entrance that encompassed several other large buildings behind it. The Sohma residence hadn't changed at all, and neither had the usual fear that had begun to sink to the pit of Yuki's stomach upon seeing the place.

He held his breath as the two men stepped out of the black vehicle and through the large gates. Yuki looked around briefly, checking to see if _he_ was here, then let go of his breath when the person he was looking for was nowhere in sight.

_For now, at least. _

They began walking again, this time inside the place that Yuki knew all too well - the main house. He carefully stepped through the halls that haunted his nightmares every now and then. Every little creak or sound would make the young man jump, naturally being more alert as he felt like he was personally being escorted to his execution.

Hatori lead him to where a small and simple room was left empty for Yuki to drop off his things and make himself comfortable.

If that was even possible.

Hatori silently left the room, and Yuki began to unpack his things. He lifted his head to look around a little, noting that it truly was empty.

_And white._

* * *

**Aahhh poor Yuki...sorry, even while writing this I feel depressed DX Can't imagine what you guys are going through...BUT! There's still hope~ I haven't made this a tragedy~ So! Stay tuned if you want to see some happy happen to Yuki :D **

**Alright, thanks for reading minna! I'd very much appreciate it if you could review~~ Helps with my writing ;) (Also helps for motivation on my part...XP) Till next time everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meltdown

Thank you to my reviewers and followers - you're the guys that give me motivation to write the next chapter :) Also, just so you guys know, classes are starting for me this week, so I'll probably be a little slow on updating. I shall do my best to keep it going though! Thank you for your support~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Meltdown**

Yuki stared up at the blank ceiling, surrounded by a thin futon. He had spent the night in the small room where Hatori had left him last. The night was long, and he spent it awake. He couldn't even think about sleep, not in this house.

He wasn't in the least bit tired - staying up all night wasn't something uncommon to Yuki. Even if he had wanted to rest, it's hard to go to sleep when you feel like you're already in a nightmare.

Yuki looked around the small room, his amethyst eyes landing on the small window that was placed much too high to see out of. However, it did show the small bit of light coming through from the morning sun. He figured it was about 5:00.

He sat up from his resting place, and spotted his black bag a couple of feet away. Quietly getting up, he reached the bag and searched through it to find a digital watch that he never dare wore (as it WAS given to him by Shigure - who knows what the prankster did to trick it up) and affirmed that it was in fact, 5:02 a.m.

Other than perhaps a few servants, no one in the house would be up at this time.

Yuki didn't particularly fancy stepping outside the safety of his room, but with no one up besides him, it was the perfect opportunity to take a tour of the main house without anyone questioning his intentions.

He didn't really _need_ the tour, but if anything had changed since the last time he was here, he wanted to know so that it wouldn't take him off guard. He wanted to be prepared for living at the main house as much as he could.

_And without Akito's assistance. _

With a deep intake of breath, Yuki silently opened his door, and went out into the dark hallway. He roamed around quietly, careful not to step on any of the creaking floorboards.

Looking from left to right to make sure no one was around, he took as many details in as he could with the dim lighting-the rest was supplied by his previous memories. Though, it was rather strange looking at his childhood from a different height.

He explored the roomy hallways, passing several rooms with which he had either entered before, or knew who they belonged to. He even walked by the Great Hall, which was used for festivals, such as the New Year's banquet.

He finally stepped before the large kitchen, which seemed to have only a few occupants. The lights were turned on, but it wasn't as noisy as it would be during the late morning. Yuki decided it was time to go back to his room before he had to deal with people.

As he walked back the way he came, he concluded that nothing had changed in the least. The place was well kept, but it was empty and lifeless just as it had been before.

It felt just like it had when he was a kid. Right down to the sense of feeling trapped and hopeless. Perhaps even more so.

Because now he couldn't even dream of having his ray of light being brought back to him.

His stomach plummeted.

The memory of the scent of strawberries fogged his mind, and all he could see was the smile he missed so much.

His heart wrenched at the memory, and he could no longer move. It was agonizingly painful.

Nausea hit him, as his nose tingled signifying him of the fresh tears brimming at his eyes.

_Why now? _

He had reminisced over her several times and was able to quickly wipe out the thought process before _this_ happened.

But no, he just HAD to have a breakdown, right here where someone would find him.

He closed his eyes in attempt to calm down, but when he did, more images passed behind his eyelids. He balled his fists as he tried to keep his tears from falling.

He felt so childish for crying like this - it had been FOUR years, and nothing could change the fact that her memory was erased. He should just get over it and be happy that she's probably living a better life now.

"_Hatori, no, STOP!" _

"_I can't Yuki, I can't"_

His last memory of the girl rung in his ears.

"_Yuki, it's...it's okay, I'll come find you again!" The brunette choked with tears in her eyes._

But they both knew that that might not even be possible.

He couldn't control his thoughts - unwanted images brought more tears to his eyes.

He squeezed his eyelids closer together, hoping to block out the screams of his past memories.

Yuki gasped as his muscles released their tension due to something suddenly knocking into his left arm.

Whatever it was, it was soft and warm.

Yuki opened his eyes and cleared his tears from his vision to see a boy with brown hair that covered his face, who only came up to about his armpit. The boy frantically bowed several times in apology (for what Yuki assumed was bumping into him) and ran off without saying a word.

_Strange, I don't think I've ever seen that boy around here before. _

The Sohmas rarely ever got any new servants, and usually they were a part of the family or knew about the curse. The boy didn't particularly stand out in Yuki's memory, but he did seem familiar. The Sohma's were a large family, so it's not unlikely that they had only met once, and probably very briefly at that.

Well, regardless of who he was, Yuki silently thanked him for bringing him out of his meltdown.

However, while he wasn't reminiscing over past events, he could still slightly smell it - the scent of strawberries was pretty pungent for being a memory.

* * *

"Yuki?" A deep voice questioned softly.

Yuki lay on his right arm, facing the wall and relaxing his eyes as he pretended to be asleep.

The doctor heaved a slight sigh. "Yuki, you can drop the act. I know you're awake."

He rolled over to his left so that he could face the stern looking man that was in his doorway.

It was late afternoon, and Yuki had stayed up in his room the entire time since his little walk around the main house. A few times a servant would step in with a meal, only to find Yuki "napping" by the wall.

Only Hatori would have been able to see through his act.

They weren't particularly close, but with as void of emotion as the doctor was, he had a knack for seeing right through Yuki's "mask" that covered _his_ emotions. Apparently he could also tell when Yuki was _really_ sleeping.

And because of that, Yuki normally would allow Hatori to see some of his real pain through his eyes.

Not that he trusted him or anything.

"What is it Hatori?"

"Akito said that you should eat," the doctor replied.

"I'm not hungry."

"He also said that you should get some light and fresh air."

_What? _

As if to answer the unasked question, Hatori continued, "You haven't eaten all day, and you've been locked up in this room. Akito's being considerate and offering you to walk outside of the Sohma residence."

After a moment of silence, Yuki replied, "Since when has Akito been considerate? What's the real reason behind this?"

Hatori walked over to a small stool in the corner of the otherwise empty room. He sat down and scooted a little closer to the silver headed boy.

"Perhaps Akito has changed a little."

Another moment of silence hung in the air as Yuki repeated the sentence in his head over and over.

"And what makes you think that?" Yuki finally said.

Now it was Hatori's turn to think.

"...He's been more careful lately. He's been trying to make friends."

_Make friends?_

Yuki sighed, and stood up. He was reluctant to even think that _Akito_ would try to be considerate or make friends. He wasn't sure how to take the information.

"Let's go."

* * *

**And that's it for today~! Let's see what happens on this little stroll next chapter ;D ****Please review, I'd love to hear your guys's thoughts! Till next time~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Stinging Surprise

Again, thank you to ALL of my reviewers, followers, and people who have supported this fanfic - You guys are amazing, and I love you. :') It absolutely makes my day when I see a new review or follow or favorite, and it just makes me want to sit down and write for the entire day XD Sadly I can't do that though, because I have classes...*sigh* Well anyway, onto the story now~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Stinging Surprise**

_He's standing right there._

_Only a few feet away._

_For the first time in years but...but what is he doing? _

_He has his fists balled up as if he's ready to punch something…_

_Did I just hear him sniff? Like he's crying?_

_I took a tiny step forward, afraid of taking him off guard, afraid of interrupting his thoughts, afraid of his reaction._

_Another tiny step forward._

_By this time I could see the glistening tears flowing from his tightened eyes._

_He seemed so hesitant, like he wasn't allowed to cry._

_He looked so fragile, like one touch would break him into a thousand pieces. _

_But he looks like he needed to be healed. Perhaps if I…_

_I almost gasp as I trip on my overly large clothes and crash into his upper arm. Is it me or did he get taller?_

_Oh no…_

_What did I DO?_

_I just knocked into him! While he was crying! _

_Oh how inconsiderate of me, I should be more careful! _

_I have to apologize -! But…I am forbidden to speak...or even be here for that matter…_

_I quickly bow in absence of a real apology and run as fast as I can in the opposite direction._

_I'm such an idiot._

_But...I don't want to leave him..._

* * *

The harsh sun beat down on Yuki as he walked around his old hometown. Hatori walked alongside him, as requested by Akito.

Yes, Akito had let him outside, but not without supervision, of course.

Yuki was still treated just like a child. Or a pet. A rat pet. Caged and fed, cared for but...not really.

Yuki sighed internally as he accepted his sad fate for the millionth time, and looked around at the familiar - and not so familiar - buildings.

The place was still recognizable, only a few new buildings had popped up here and there. A few new colored flowers had been planted in the small section of grass between the streets. A couple of lamp posts were obviously replaced. Other than that, not much had changed.

He was back at his old home...and yet, it felt so strange. So out of place.

_It's not home...without __her_…

Yuki quickly looked up to distract himself before he broke down again - only to realize that he had been standing still and looking down at his feet for the past few moments. Right beside Hatori. Just standing there stupidly.

He sighed, out loud this time, and continued to walk as if it didn't happen. Hatori just followed without asking, much to Yuki's relief.

They passed by a couple of shops and apartments, roaming aimlessly and with nothing much to do. It wasn't peaceful like he was hoping, but he couldn't complain. It was better than the main house.

Finally, Hatori stopped in front of a hardware store, stopping Yuki in his tracks as well. He looked back at the older man, just to have Hatori answer, "I have some things I need to get, go ahead and do what you want. Just return here within an hour."

And with that, he turned on his heel and went through the automated doors.

Having no idea what a doctor would need in a hardware store, but not really caring either, Yuki turned back around and walked straight. He'd utilize this bit of alone time to the best that he could.

_Thanks Hatori._

He wasn't sure if the doctor did it on purpose, but he was grateful either way. Just some alone time was nice.

Yuki walked up to the next curb, looking each direction - not really sure WHERE to go now that he was alone.

There wasn't any place that he particularly wanted to go.

_Then again..._

Well, he wasn't sure if he WANTED to go, but why not right?

So he set out for a nostalgia trip. Walking along the familiar roads, he followed the old path that he'd never forget. So many memories were shared on this very pavement - but he decided not to dwell on them right now. After a while, Yuki stepped up to the entrance of his old high school, Kaibara high.

_Four years._

After Tohru left, Yuki and Kyo were sent to the main house to pursue homeschooling - but Shishou offered to educate the two up in the mountains. Yuki was indebted to Sensei for many things, but this he could never thank him enough for.

For the rest of his high school career, Yuki spent his one and a half years up in the mountains with no one but Kyo and Sensei. Which wasn't too bad...it was much better than living in the main house. And he didn't have to put up with Kyo much, the two seemed to have made a silent agreement to not argue or fight - for Tohru's sake. Even if she wasn't there to see it, she would have wanted them to get along.

_Did she even know how much she had affected them? _

_Well, even if she did, she doesn't remember now. _

"Yuki?"

Yuki turned his head around to look at the person who just address him only find that -

SMACK.

Eyes wide open from shock, he gingerly brushed his fingertips against his very red cheek. Slowly looking up, he found a rather _upset_ looking blond, with tears forming in her eyes. As he looked closer, he could see another girl behind her, with dark black wavy hair and a deathly aura.

"M-miss Uotani…?"

The girl looked at the young man standing before her, dead straight in the eyes. Angry - no FURIOUS - sad, upset, disappointed, regretful...the list could have gone on. Yet, with all of these emotions built up over so many years, how was she supposed to express them?

Just thinking about it upset her even further.

A tear fell as she raised her hand in the air, ready to strike again.

Yuki could see it coming, but he didn't move.

He probably deserved it, whatever it was. There were several reasons for her to be upset with him. So he stayed still and closed his eyes, preparing for the impact.

Her hand came down fast - but an even faster, swifter hand grabbed her wrist before it could make contact with Yuki's skin.

"Arisa."

With that, the blond crumpled to the floor, sobbing into her friend's shoulder who knelt beside her.

_Why won't the pain just stop? _

Yuki wanted to comfort her too, but, he would probably just make it worse.

So instead, he stood there awkwardly, staring at the heart broken girl. He contemplated if he should leave or not.

"S-Sohma, why did you leave?" the blond girl barely choked out.

_Leave?_

"What do you mean, Miss Uotani?" he said as softly as he could, not sure how to handle a girl who looks like she was about to fall apart.

After a couple of seconds, she took a deep breath and repeated, "Why did you leave?"

"You left. Right after she did. And you didn't tell us a thing!"

_Wait...what? This was four years ago...Miss Honda should be with her friends by now..._

The obvious surprise must have shown on his face, for the girl just continued.

"You didn't even bother to tell us if she was okay or not!"

_I wish I knew myself. _

"We don't even know where she is!"

_Neither do I. _

"SO TELL US SOHMA!" she began to scream, as she knelt on the pavement.

"She's been gone for four years! And she hasn't contacted us! All we know is that YOU were with her last!"

"That's wrong."

Her muscles relaxed as she stared up at the dead-serious man.

"But...you were the last one with her…"

With a stern look in his eye, Yuki knelt down beside his old classmate.

"She hasn't contacted you since then…?"

"No."

_There's something wrong. Something terribly, terribly wrong._

_Tohru should have had her memory erased, and then sent back to go live with her grandfather. She should have gone back to school with her friends like nothing had ever happened. She should have gone back to live her normal life. _

"Hana can't even sense her denpa waves anymore…" Arisa whispered, as she choked back the new tears that had begun to fall.

Yuki abruptly stood up, and looked down at the two girls.

"What time is it?"

"Don't you plan on leaving us again dammit! We're going to figure this out, and _YOU'RE_ going to help us!"

"I'm not going anywhere, please just tell me the time." Yuki calmly, but seriously responded.

"It's ten minutes until four." Hana answered for him.

"It's been almost an hour." Yuki quietly mumbled to himself.

With that, Yuki turned on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction, but not without turning around for a brief second and looking expectantly at the two girls.

They took this as a sign to follow him.

"Yuki, where are we going?" The red and puffy eyed girl said.

"To get answers."

* * *

**Well, that's it for today~! (Whew, long chapter...) What do you guys think will happen? ;D Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :) Please review! I love hearing your guys's feedback ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6: Orange, Pink and Purple

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long...I've been super busy because of homework...anyway! Thank you again to my amazing reviewers, followers and those who have favorited Blindfolded~ You peoples are amazing and I love all of you :') So with that, let's continue with the story~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Or Yuki. (Who qualifies as a real person, I'm sure~~ At least let me live in my delusions, okay? ;_;)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Orange, Pink and Purple**

_What the heck is he thinking? _

Arisa followed behind the rather fast walking man - his brisk steps full of purpose and determination.

Like he was about to miss an airplane flight or something.

Her eyes were back to normal now, and she kept them that way stubbornly. Thanks to the silent support of one of her best friends, it wasn't as hard as it could have been.

Hana had been with her through everything, and she could understand the same pain that she was going through. Tohru - their precious friend - had been missing for four years. Since then, she had _tried_ to believe that Tohru was living happily with the prince. Perhaps they got married or something.

But in all honesty, Arisa knew that if she was to get married, her little Tohru-chan would be telling her two friends right away. It just didn't make sense as to why the brunette was no longer with them. Nothing added up.

Maybe they did something to upset her? But if she was upset, she'd _certainly_ try and talk about it, rather than disappearing…

Though trying not to think of the worst, several times she went to the original idea that she got kidnapped. Somehow though, it just didn't seem to fit right. She'd be protected by someone. Or have people searching for her. Yuki was there with her last, right?

Well, at least, she THOUGHT he was…

Maybe she DID get kidnapped then?

No...if the Prince thought that she was hurt, he'd of done something…

But, what did he mean by THAT?

"_She hasn't contacted you since then…?" _

Of course she hadn't! She hasn't even SEEN Tohru "since then"!

Arisa started to fume with frustration.

_If he thought that she was with us, why hadn't HE contacted us since then, huh?!_

Nothing...nothing was making sense…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she nearly butted into the back of the silver headed man. It was slightly aggravating - considering that she was always around the same height as him, that he now towered over her. Or at least it felt that way.

Peering over his shoulder, she saw a man stepping out of the hardware store a couple of feet from them. She blinked in confusion as the prince walked towards him.

He _does_ seem a little familiar.

Arisa watched what looked like Yuki cursing out the man in the white coat. It was a rather an amusing scene. She didn't think she had EVER seen the prince get so...uptight. He normally carried about a calm demeanor.

It aggravated her how he always seemed so calm. Like the world never touched him. Even when she was about to pummel his face into the ground only a few minutes ago, he was still irritatingly placid.

Though, she was about to burst into hysterics right now, looking upon the comical sight.

Then, the man fully turned his face towards the two girls standing a few feet away. Arisa quickly quieted down the giggles that were bubbling up - though it wasn't much trouble, as the man's cold _eye_ seemed to suck away any happiness. She figured that this was what it felt like in the presence of a dementor.

But now she was positive she had seen this man before. With his long dark hair covering one of his eyes...it wasn't a particularly difficult feature to remember. She briefly searched through her memories, searching for a man in a familiar white lab coat.

_Ah-hah. _

_That's right, he was there to give the Prince some sort of check-up…? What a weird doctor. Who has a doctor like that?! Then again, this IS a Sohma we're talking about…_

But, that wasn't JUST it.

_Hadn't I seen him more...recently, though? _

She gave herself a slight head ache as she frustratingly pondered, wondering where the heck had this odd guy appeared in her memories before.

And that's when she remembered.

_The familiar ring of the door chimed and echoed in the small store, signifying her of a new customer. She was already having a rather sluggish day, she didn't want to greet any more customers._

_Reluctantly looking up, she met eyes with an alarming reddish-brown. And that auburn hair...she could recognize it anywhere. Feeling that familiar, sickening, fluttering feeling in her stomach, she tried taking a step forward, but her legs wouldn't move. _

_She didn't mean for the hurt to show through her eyes, but she was almost positive that it did, for the man turned his head away, holding an almost sorrow expression. _

_It'd been awhile since she'd last seen Kureno. _

_Standing behind him was another familiar man, who was taller, and much more intimidating. _

_But, she hardly noticed, for her mind wandered elsewhere. _

_She looked back at the cash register, and decided to fiddle with it to occupy herself. And also to tell everyone else to piss off - she was "busy."_

_She lost track of how long it'd been since Kureno had rejected her. Days? Weeks? Perhaps even months? She didn't know. She didn't CARE to know. _

_What was it about him anyway? Since when had she become interested in men?! _

_But he was so nice. He wasn't like other guys. And somehow, he kind of reminded her of Tohru. _

_Tohru. _

_The brunette girl popped into her head for the millionth time. Since when had she last heard from her, either? In fact, hadn't it been around the same time that Kureno rejected her?_

_The universe was against her, she just knew it. _

_Everyone was leaving her. She feared for the next person that'd be taken away - Hana wouldn't go, right? _

_She heaved a sigh she hadn't intended to be so loud. She could feel the familiar tingle in her nose, warning her of the tears starting to blur her vision. _

_She abruptly turned around, and cleared the fresh tears from the brims of her eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. At least not until he was gone. _

_Footsteps made their way to the counter, where a man with his hair covering one eye cleared his throat. Arisa turned around with dry, but slightly red eyes. _

"_May I help you?"_

_The man brought up a few items to the counter, and paid for each one without saying a word. His grim demeanor reflected the mood she was in. Before leaving, he nodded in her direction in place of a thank you, then turned on his heel and tapped Kureno on the shoulder. _

_The two stepped out the door, but not without Kureno turning his head briefly to catch a glimpse of the blond across the convenience store. Perhaps this was the last time._

* * *

_She's gone. She's not here. She's not where I thought she was, and now no one knows where she is. _

Yuki's thoughts were all jumbled, and in all honesty, he was close to hyperventilation.

The more he thought about it, the more he just couldn't stand it.

_Who KNOWS where she could be...if no one has known where she's been since that day, then..._

Yuki slightly shook his head. Thinking of the worst was NOT going to do the situation any good.

He watched as Hatori talked to the two women a couple of feet away. Probably trying to brainwash them or something.

He thought that by talking to Hatori he would have SOME sort of relief as to where Tohru was, but, talking to the doctor just made him more agitated. It was obvious that he knew something, but, whatever it was, he pretended not to.

"_Hatori!" Yuki sharply said, as he fast paced to the man._

"What is it Yuki?" he said, obviously aware of the dangerous mood Yuki was in.

"_What do you know about Honda-san?" he darkly spoke through slightly clenched teeth._

"What do you mean Yuki? You know what happened 4 years ago, that is all I know."

_Sharply taking in a breath, Yuki prepared to tell off the serious looking doctor. _

"_Hatori you…" he paused, keeping himself from saying a particular word._

Trying again he said, "Hatori, you've been in the main house with Akito, you MUST know something!"

"And what pray tell has brought this about? You have yet to tell me that."

"That's of no importance right now! Answer my question!"

Hatori didn't reply, awaiting Yuki's answer.

_After a sigh and a deep breath, he murmured, a little softer this time, "Honda-san's friends have no idea of her whereabouts."_

_Hatori remained silent for a second, furrowing his eyebrows while contemplating what his next sentence would be. _

_He leaned in closer to Yuki's shoulder, and with a low voice spoke, "I have no right to know any of Honda's information - if you want answers, you'll have to ask him directly."_

Then he pushed himself up and turned towards the two girls.

Still watching the man talking to Arisa and Hana, he noticed that the tall blond wasn't even paying attention in the least to what he was saying. She was looking down, perhaps reminiscing over something? Maybe even Tohru?

Yuki sighed. What was he going to do? If he had to talk to Akito, then you bet he would. And he would do it with every bit of confidence and determination.

Talking to Akito wasn't what was bothering him though.

It was getting _him_ to talk.

* * *

Bright oranges, purples, and pinks illuminated the sky as he walked back down his home streets - towards the main house.

Hatori silently walked behind him, probably making sure he didn't run away or something.

Not that that would do any good for him, no matter HOW much he wanted to.

Right now, he wanted to run to ends of the world to find Tohru. Sadly though, the ends of _his_ world was probably sipping tea at the main house.

He looked back up at the sky, and observed all its glory.

"_Look Yuki-kun! It's so beautiful! Just look at all the colors and how they blend together...each color is different in their own way, and yet, they all bring the best out of each other!"_

_Orange, pink and purple. _

He almost smiled at the memory, pretending that he was walking beside his best friend. His Tohru.

_His._

Yuki sighed and chastised himself for calling her his. She wasn't the property of anyone's. As far as he knew, anyway.

The thought made him cringe.

_I shouldn't even be thinking about this, she's missing and you're thinking of things like your little crush on her? You're pathetic. _

He WAS pathetic. He was BORN pathetic.

He couldn't believe that he was once called "Prince".

And what about that weird little fanclub that followed him around? He wanted to apologize for wasting their time.

With a deadly expression on his face (a reflection of the thoughts that were welling up inside him) he walked the few steps to the end of the street, heading to the main house.

Another deadly serious expression walked with heavy steps behind him.

He didn't know what to do. He had always secretly supported Yuki - the boy reminded him of himself. Though he wanted a much happier ending to his story, unlike his own.

* * *

**And that concludes for today's chapter~! (This one was also super long...gah, my fingers hurt from typing DX) Hopefully next one won't take so long for me to upload, I really am sorry guys :( Alright, well, I gotta finish my homework now before tomorrow so...farewell! Please Review and favorite~! Thank you for your support everyone :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Reliable Watch

**So yeah, things are still pretty busy around here...so, again, sorry for the late chapter ^^' Hope you all enjoy it though~ Also, thanks to my supporters once again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A Reliable Watch**

Yuki groggily followed the tall doctor from outside the room. He was hardly cognitive enough to even ask himself what his cousin was up to.

However, the man seemed to have discovered something, and that alone piqued Yuki's interest, even when he was in this state.

The less-than-half-awake Yuki rubbed his eyes to try and rid his blurry vision. It didn't work much.

"Yuki," the doctor had turned around to face his bed-headed cousin.

Yuki hummed in response.

"Where are your things?"

"Oh."

* * *

Yuki returned with his bag and few belongings in each hand just in time to hear the elongated sigh escape from Hatori's lips.

"You should really listen the first time, Yuki. Even if you are…oh nevermind. Let's just go." The older man seemed to have gotten little sleep as well.

A little more awake this time, Yuki voiced the question that'd been sitting in his dawdling thought process for the past 5 minutes.

"Hatori, why am I moving again?"

"Your other room was a bit cramped. I suggested to Akito that he move you to a larger room."

That didn't seem likely at all.

His voice stayed normal and held no indications to lying or hiding something, but Yuki had known Hatori long enough to know that his intentions were elsewhere.

He decided not to press any further though, somewhat fearful as to what his answer might be. So instead, he just continued following him silently.

It wasn't long though until Yuki found himself on the other side of the building. He looked behind at the hall he had just absent-mindedly walked through, searching for the door to the room he had been previously staying at. It now lay beyond his sight - behind many walls and doors.

Drawing his attention to the path ahead of him, he recognized this side of the building as the one where Akito's personal room was.

Somewhere, behind one of these doors, was Akito himself. The thought almost made him shudder, but he contained himself.

Yuki knew that Akito had a tendency to switch rooms. Sometimes he'd sleep in one of the guest rooms, or one of the offices. Other times he'd spend nights in Yuki's old room - where he would "watch" over young Yuki as he pretended to sleep.

His stomach lurched, but he controlled himself again.

Yuki had always wondered why he'd switch rooms, when he always managed to go back to the same one. The same room that had a large window that lead outside to a small little yard. Akito would always be lying by the window, usually leaving it open, and usually tending to the birds that perched near the bird-bath.

That too had always baffled Yuki.

Only rarely had he ever caught Akito by himself without him noticing. Of course, it was usually an accident and Yuki was much too preoccupied trying to get _out_ of the area before being caught.

He did remember one time though, when Yuki stopped - for just a second - to watch as Akito talked to the birds.

Of all the times he had seen Akito calm, it was normally a scary kind of calm. The kind of calm where that person is thinking so deeply of SOMETHING, something that you don't know, that their outward appearance is relaxed. It's a dangerous kind of calm.

However, when he had seen Akito with the birds, it was the first time he had seen him blissfully calm. Like he was content for the first time in his life. It was almost endearing - though Yuki would have never understood that at his young age. For the first time, Akito actually looked like the child he was.

Yuki would never forget Akito and the bird he bandaged and nurtured. He would never forget the kind smile that had once made it's way on Akito's face when the bird fell asleep in his lap.

Sometimes, he wondered where _that_ Akito went. Or maybe he had been dreaming. All he knew, is that it never happened again.

And probably never would.

"Alright Yuki, please step inside here" Hatori gestured in front of a paper door.

Yuki nearly sighed in relief - he had begun to think that Hatori would lead him to the room he stayed at as a child. He would rather die.

Gently pulling back the Shoji door, Yuki stepped inside the dimly lit place. It had a hard wood floor that was neatly swept with one olive green mat in the center of it.

Yuki stepped onto the mat to reach for the lamp that lay on the ceiling above it. As new light surrounded the room, it looked much more decent than he had imagined it would be. It was much larger than his previous one, and about half the size of Akito's room. The shelves were dusted, and the room smelled fresh - like sunlight.

It didn't look abandoned as half the rooms in the main house did.

Yuki set aside his things along the wall on the other side of the room, where a futon was neatly folded and ready to be spread out. He stood back up and looked behind him towards Hatori, who had an odd expression on his face.

He could tell that his cousin was holding back the urge to smile by the corners of his mouth.

Before he could ask what the doctor was up to, Hatori spoke up. "I'll leave you to your things then. I'll come get you at lunch. I trust you have a clock on you?"

Yuki glanced back at his bag, thinking of the suspicious watch that Shigure had given him.

"Yes, but it's not very reliable."

"Well, I'll come get you anyway." And with that, Hatori walked out of the room and shut the door.

_What was that all about? _

Yuki hardly ever saw Hatori smile, or try not to. Last time he had seen him with that sort of expression on his face, was when Tohru was still living at Shigure's.

The last time he had seen _anyone_ with that sort of expression was when Tohru was there. Her presence alone brought smiles, and nothing could ever replace that.

Yuki sighed as he was reminded about the missing girl.

Yuki turned his attention towards the folded futon that was in the corner of the room, and decided to spread it out in preparation for tonight's bed. It was the only thing left to do, really.

He walked towards the wall, and reached for the fluffy white material. He could tell by the smell that it was just cleaned. The house servants must've been feeling benevolent today.

Holding the bundle in his arms, he decided that he wanted to sleep by the wall anyway, so he took the corners and lifted the rest of it into the air as it unfolded before him. He then straightened it out and scooted it to his desired location.

It looked comfy enough to sit on. So he did.

He lowered himself onto the futon and -

**CREEEAAK. **

Yuki winced at the terrible sound. He stood back up again, looking towards the spot that had made the funny noise. He decided to test it.

Messing the futon up, he moved it aside and stepped on the floorboard again.

**CREAK.**

He stepped onto the floorboard next to it.

Silence.

Yuki's legs made a funny dance as he stepped around the room, testing for creaks and squeaks. Noises like that made him paranoid, as long as he didn't know where they were.

Making a perimeter around the room, he had discovered no other sounds. He decided that that one particular spot was loose or something.

Stepping back over to the corner, he moved his futon away from the noisy spot. Slightly agitated that he had to reposition his bed, he sat down again noting the silence as he made contact with the floor.

**Thud. **

Yuki directed his attention towards the Shoji door as it slid open, revealing Hatori once again. He wasn't wearing that funny half smile anymore, and was carrying a white pillow.

"I forgot to give this to you."

He made his way over to Yuki, where, rather than giving it to him, he set it over to the corner. Where that blasted floorboard was.

Hatori looked at Yuki, almost expectantly. Without his lips moving, he held the gaze for a moment, as if trying to tell him something.

"If you need anything else please come get me."

And with that, he left the room again.

He could take the hint. That floorboard was suspicious enough without Hatori purposefully putting a pillow over it.

Yuki got up and kneeled over the pillow, taking it from it's place. For some reason, his hands were shaking, but only slightly. He pressed over the spot again, listening to the noise it made. Perhaps it WAS loose. Perhaps he could get it up. He clawed at it with his fingernails, careful as to not get any splinters in his hands. It didn't work very well.

He looked over to his bag, thinking of something that would be able to lift the the peace of wood. Thinking of nothing, he decided to try once more with his hands.

He tested the small length of board by pressing on either side of it. He noticed that if he pressed on the left side, it would ever so slightly bend the right side up. He pounded on it with his fist, watching as the other side lifted, like some rusty seesaw. Sadly though it wasn't enough, as his hands still couldn't grasp the other side. He needed something hard to press the left side down with.

He looked over at his bag again, wondering if maybe his toothbrush could be used to bang it down. Probably not, the plastic would be too weak.

He unzipped the bag and started digging through its cluttered contents. He felt around, hoping to come into contact with something other than cloth. Or a toothbrush.

WHY did he leave his college things in the car? He could really use a textbook about now.

There. He felt something cold. Something NOT soft. It felt metal. He pulled it out - only to be dismayed at the appearance of a watch.

That stupid watch.

Well, it was a bit of a stretch, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

He scooted back over to the uneven wood. He lifted his hand above the left side, and pounded the watch over it.

And believe it or not, it actually made a difference.

He pounded it against the wood again, the glass on the watch breaking and the numbers already gone out.

Once more he lifted his hand into the air, and listened to the watch make contact with the wood. It had lifted barely enough for him to pry it out, but it was just enough.

He looked down at the watch that he had just abused, glad that it could have been of use for something. He set it down and began to lift the board again. With a bit of strength and a few splinters, he had a well enough grasp on it that it would be able to come out.

Careful not to break the piece of wood so that he'd be able to put it back in its place, he lifted it from it's bed to reveal a small little pit.

It was like an underground box that someone had deliberately made to hide something.

It looked empty at first sight, but as Yuki leaned down to take a better look he saw something else that was brown and not apart of the wooden pit itself.

He reached down into it, grasping the thin object. Ah, more wood.

And glass?

He pulled the object out and placed it under his eyes so that he could take a good look at it. On one side it was just a plain piece of wood, with something attached that would stick out to prop it up. He turned it over to reveal the other side that was covered in smooth glass and a wooden border.

And beneath that glass held a picture.

A picture he knew all too well.

* * *

**Until next time minna~ Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8: You've changed

**Konnichiwa minna! Here's another long-awaited chapter - Thanks to all of you who stay tuned! I appreciate the support! I'm trying my best to write chapters as quickly as I can, but I hardly have time to anyway ^^' Please be patient with me everyone! And without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the wonderful characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**You've Changed**

A few salty water droplets made it's way onto the hand that was holding the photoframe. He couldn't help himself. Seeing his best friend's prized possession made him feel so close to her, and yet, showed just how far away she really was.

Yuki stared long and hard at the energetic face of the person captured behind glass. Her long fingers stretched into a friendly gesture, her smile radiating joy and bliss. He tried to make sense of what he had discovered.

If Tohru's mother is in THIS room...that means that Tohru must have been in this room too. Living in this room. Which means that she didn't get sent straight home after "the event."

Yuki lazily flopped back down upon his futon, his energy now drained from shock. What was he supposed to do now? Every step he takes further into finding her, the more lost he becomes.

He heaved a sigh, mentally going through a very short list of options on what to do from there.

_Hatori_.

_He knew, didn't he?_

Thinking back to the previous day, he remembered his conversation with the doctor.

"_I have no right to know any of Honda's information - if you want answers, you'll have to ask him directly." _

Yuki sat back up, deciding upon his answer. He would have to - it's his only choice left. He'd HAVE to speak to Akito. Today.

However, he would need time to think of what he's going to say. Should he show Akito Tohru's mother? He'd hate it if anything happened to it…

He leaned over to the pit-like box under the floorboard, and gently, very very gently, placed the frame back inside, and then meticulously put the piece of wood back over it.

And then he placed the pillow over it as well - exactly as Hatori had. As if nothing had ever disturbed that area after the doctor's last visit.

He slowly stood up from his kneeling position, crossing his way over to one side of the room.

And carefully placing his footsteps, walked back over.

Left, right, left right, turn, left, right.

He had never been the one to pace while thinking, but he had developed the habit after watching Tohru frantically pace the kitchen when faced with the decision of what to cook for Kyo, after he had a random bout of the "I-don't-like-it's".

That stupid cat.

A light sense of warmth filled it's way through his chest. Nostalgia swept over him, making his stomach churn with either grief or joy, he couldn't quite tell. It was like his heart was telling him that there was still a chance to go back to that time, to go back to living with Tohru.

Lies.

He shook his head to rid his thoughts. He needed to concentrate. What would he say to Akito?

The more he thought about it, the more he didn't like the idea of it. And that was dangerous. What time was it?

He looked over to his bag, absentmindedly digging through it - until he realized that his watch was to his side, broken and out of numbers. That's right.

He sighed as he stood up, then walked over to the shoji door, sliding his way through. He walked down the halls, determination set in his steps. If he remembered correctly, Hatori's office wasn't too far from there…

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Hatori looked up from his papers - the same papers that had been lying there for the past 2 hours, with only a few scribbles that had made their way onto them.

It'd been hard to concentrate on something so complicated, when much more pressing matters competed for his attention.

"Come in."

The door was slid open to reveal a thin figure, who's determined eyes were set on the doctor.

"Judging by your expression, I suppose you've found something?" The doctor said, as if this "discovery" being spoken of was only the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, you did know?"

Hatori remained silent, letting his eyes speak to the young man.

Yuki took his hands behind him and slid the Shoji door shut, whilst closing his own eyes to contemplate his next few words.

_Was she here?_

_Why was she here?_

_How long ago has it been since she's stayed here?_

_Is she still here?_

_Can I see her?_

Why didn't she go home like she was supposed to?

"I suggest you go talk to Akito" Hatori replied to the unasked questions he could see looming under Yuki's eyes.

"Fine."

"When would you like to talk to him?"

"Soon."

". . . Yuki, are you prepared?"

"As prepared as I'll ever be."

"Good."

With that, the doctor stood up from his desk, and stepped past Yuki and slid through the door. Yuki assumed he went to go speak with Akito to arrange their first meeting in years.

* * *

"He does?"

"Yes."

_Silence._

". . . Why?"

"I'll let him answer that. You just have to listen, if you're willing."

"I am."

"Then I'll send him in."

The pitter patter of footsteps made their way to a shuffling door that was soon shut close.

And then, silence.

* * *

Yuki, in all his nearly quaking glory, silently made his way to the back of the room, sitting down with his legs tucked underneath him, his back rigid as he presented himself in a respectful form in front of the Sohma head.

"It's been a while, my dearest Yuki."

With much self control, he suppressed the shiver that was crawling up and down his spine. He closed his eyes, and then reopened them in place of an actual response.

His eyes lingered around the room, until he forced himself to look at the feet of Akito. His eyes traveled to the top, where they reached his face, and finally, his eyes.

And he stared, hard and straight into those cold, cruel eyes. He was terrified out of his mind, and in all honesty, it was the first time he ever held his gaze for this long - willingly, mind you. But...he wanted him to know that he meant business this time. He might be bound to the Zodiac curse, he might be bound to Akito, but he WILL have his say if it has ANYTHING to do with Tohru.

Yuki caught a glimpse of the lower portion of Akito's face, as his impartial lips turned downwards.

"You've changed" Akito stated.

"I want to know where Tohru is." Straight and to the point.

Akito turned his back towards the wall, as Yuki's gaze fell upon his slick black hair. He had allowed it to become longer, where it nearly touched the tip of his shoulders. It gave him an almost feminine look about him. And naturally at that.

"What difference does it matter? She's forgotten you."

"I want her safe. I want her happy. I want her home, where her friends and everything she's ever cared about are!" Yuki's voice gradually grew louder as he spoke of everything he had ever wished for her.

Silence.

Yuki could hear the even breaths coming from Akito, signifying that all was calm. He wasn't raging. As of now, anyway.

Either he was insane, or very, VERY brave. "Why did you break your promise?"

He waited for a response, and when he heard none, he continued.

"You said that as SOON as her memory was erased, that she'd be sent home! You said that! You PROMISED that! I counted on that, and had believed that, for four years!"

He was pushing it. Really really pushing it. He relaxed his shoulders and exercised his breath, calming himself down so as not to agitate Akito further - who knows the damage he'd already done.

He braced himself for the worse. But...he hoped, that it was worth it. If it does anything to help Tohru, then he'll do whatever it takes.

Akito took a deep intake of breath, Yuki, wincing as he took that as a sign of the onset that was about to take place.

Yuki looked down at the floor, down at his knees. He wasn't bowing his head in respect. Or fear. He bowed his head for the sole purpose of hiding the emotions that were oh so apparent on his face. He wouldn't allow anyone to see that - especially not Akito.

He replayed the words that had slipped his throat only a few moments ago. He rewatched within his mind's eye with regret. He had let his emotions get the best of him. Raising his voice to the head of the Sohma clan? He was insane. And this time, he really DID have something left to lose. His chance of getting Tohru to where she belongs.

He mentally slapped himself, head still bowed, but then heard the shuffling of small footsteps making their way towards him.

This was it. This was Akito's response.

Slowly, he lifted his head, once again his eyes traveling up to Akito's black ones.

The expression Yuki had guessed would be upon Akito could hardly compare to the one sitting on his face right now. Had Yuki come to Akito with this tone of voice a couple years ago, the overly controlling man would have been positively livid, and already beating up something - or someone.

However, as Yuki observed the face that was looking down on him, he sensed almost no anger. Irritation perhaps, but nothing raging. Nothing boiling. He was as calm as the sea.

_What on earth happened? _

"What _ever_ gave you the right to speak to me that way?"

Still keeping his head straight, Yuki moved his gaze next to Akito's head, at his limit at looking at those terrifying eyes. Why did he have to be so scared? He kept his mouth shut, but allowed his posture to show Akito that he was still listening.

"I never broke my promise."

Yuki, in both shock at the words and curiosity at their meaning, looked back up to his eyes.

"I never broke that promise on _my_ accord anyway."

Yuki, eyebrows furrowed in slight frustration at his confusing words, finally spoke up.

"What do you mean? She never went home?"

"No. She never made it home."

"Then-!"

"She ASKED me to."

_...What?_

Akito turned his back and walked towards his window.

"That is all you need to know."

"Akito-! Then where is she? Why did she ask? What-!"

"SHE," Akito interrupted loudly, quieting down as he fully took Yuki's attention, "is safe. She's safe."

"Then where-" Yuki kept up, persistent in getting his answers.

"Get out."

Yuki stayed still, not quite ready to leave.

"I said, GET OUT. I've told you all I will, you are dismissed."

He had no choice.

However, at least he left knowing that she was at least safe. He sighed, glad that no harm had come to her. As far as he knew. This one time, he allowed himself to trust Akito's words - he seemed honest enough.

He thought back to the early events of his meeting with Akito. He thought back to Akito's first words to him, and mentally he responded.

_You've changed too, Akito._

* * *

**And there it is! Hope you all enjoyed it! What do you think is going to happen next? To Yuki? To Tohru? Till next time everyone ;)**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you guys think will happen - or WANT to happen - so, I hope to hear from you all! Thank you for your time~ m(_ _)m **


End file.
